


Tea in a Rainstorm

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Rain, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Linhardt finds Hapi stuck out in the middle of a rainstorm. Things start off slow, sharing a pot of tea, but quickly spiral into more steamy territory when the two take the time to remove their wet clothing, and try to stay warm. (Set in Blue Lions Timeskip)
Relationships: Hapi/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 1





	Tea in a Rainstorm

Thunder and rain poured down outside the dining hall, Linhardt sitting quietly, absorbed fully into his studies. Most of his studies consisted of further examination of the strange woman named Hapi with the capability to summon demonic beasts with a single sigh. The crest she bore, of the Apostle Timotheos was certainly a subject of great importance. While the three other people she had shown up with had been of interest, with the major crests of the other Apostles Aubin, Chevalier and Noa, however his attention had been drawn deep towards Hapi, her strange abilities and the interesting parallels to the Apostle themselves, considering the capacity to call forth animals shared between them, except Hapi’s ability seemed expanded to the greatest possible degree, calling forth demonic beasts with a single sigh. Linhardt was quietly lost in thought until that same woman bursts into the dining hall, soaked to the bone. “Ugh! Stupid rain! Go back to the cloud you came from!” She shouted out as she slammed shut the dining hall doors. Linhardt was up and over to her faster than he realized he could ever move. “Yikes… you look like you just crawled out of a lake. Here, dry yourself off. Don’t just stand there, we don’t want you catching a cold. Come on, i’ll make some tea.” He seemed to just drag Hapi further into the dining hall, She practically peeled off her dark green cape, tossing it onto another table, whereupon it fell with a wet plop. Her hair was plastered to her face, her sleeves dripped rainwater like a leaky pipe, and rivulets of water cascaded off her dark skin and into other places like between her breasts. She looked soaked to the bone, but she couldn’t exactly strip down here, someone else was here, that someone else being Linhardt. If she was alone, she’d be happy to strip down to bare skin and dry herself out, consequences be damned. But, she only had to contend with Constance for privacy, but she was always galavanting off somewhere with her bizzare magical experiments that ranged from things like making boots taste like licorice to other, more abject, failures. Constance was creative, but she did not have much sense for things like sarcasm or less literal interpretations of phrases. Yuri was always off with his own, mysterious agenda of whatever he liked to do and Balthus was too busy being the “King of Grappling” with some other random descriptive word thrown in for flavour. And they never seemed to repeat themselves, always a new adjective. Plus, they both had the common sense to not disturb her when she was in the women’s section of the sleeping quarters. 

Linhardt brought over a teapot and some cups. He poured the steaming brew into the cups, said steam wafting off of them like mist on the Magdred Way. “It’s Bergamot, something the professor allowed me to have when he invited me for tea the other day.”Linhardt explained the type of tea, which didn’t seem to impress the soaking wet Hapi. “I don’t know a thing about tea, so telling me it’s Berg-whatever doesn’t do anything for me.” She replied in her usual, calm demeanor. As something of a personal safety against sighing, she kept herself mostly confined into a very emotionless way of expressing herself. It kept her and those she knew and cared about safe, so she wasn’t going to complain about her own habits, even if on occasion others did wish for her to show a little more spunk, a little more pep. But, she wasn’t keen to change said habits, like her sleeping at sunset and waking at sunrise, every single day like clockwork. “I’m not worried if you know what the tea is, you need something warm before you catch a cold, or even worse for being stuck in those clothes. Just drink it.” Linhardt insisted, sitting across from the soaking wet Hapi. “Why did today have to wind up so wet? It’s like the universe has it out for me or something.” She sipped the tea, stinging her tongue with the hot, but rather enjoyable citrus and black tea blend. The two mages split the tea, eventually finishing the pot. Hapi felt a lot better to be warmer and dryer than she was outside. Yet, the storm outside raged on like mad. “Looks like I won’t be making it back to Abyss tonight.” Hapi was about to sigh, but she held herself back well enough, passing it off semi convincingly as just a breath. So, no inconvenient monster popped out of nowhere to make the stormy day even worse. “Well, would you be willing to share my bed, Hapi?” Linhardt asked a very odd question of Hapi, causing a faint blush to bloom across her face, her brain putting together what he said with a far more lewd idea than he probably intended. “I-i-in your…. Your bed?” Her voice unexpectedly shot up about half an octave, and she coughed lightly to try and get her voice back down to normal. “I don’t see why you’re so befuddled by my comment. If you can’t make it back to Abyss tonight, we can share my bed. I don’t mind. Though you would probably have to put on something from my own closet. Even I am not confident about sharing a bed with a woman…. At least… not yet.” Linhardt’s face broke out into a red blush of its own.

“E-even so… we should get to a bed before night really comes and leaves us stumbling around in the wet darkness.” Linhardt collected himself and moved the tea cups and tea pot back into the kitchen. “Well… come on, then.” Hapi collected her still moist clothing, and the pair left the dining hall and made a run for cover, fairly easy, but they had to make a swift break across the wet stones between the dormitories and the dining hall itself. Inside Linhardt’s room, the two softly panted, with Hapi closing the door louder than she intended to. Linhardt’s clothing looked even more matted down than Hapi’s did, with his own wide sleeves sticking to his wet white shirt. “We should really change out of these clothes before we get sick.” Linhardt slipped off his green, wide sleeved shirt of sorts, revealing a white shirt that clung to him. He had not bothered with an undershirt that day, so where the rain had fallen on his clothes, his skin showed through. Even if he did not have a muscular build, Hapi could make out some slight muscle tone on his body. Likely from not being able to just sit around and having to march, his body had developed into something that, while plain looking, was not a bad thing to look at either. He blushed faintly as he caught Hapi staring at his body. “I… I would appreciate if you did not stare at me….” He spoke softly, not ready for anyone, besides himself, to see him in a state other than fully dressed. But, here he was, with a far, far more wet Hapi. She had loosened the corset around her stomach, letting the cooler air get on her skin. While Linhardt was nervous about stripping off his clothing, Hapi was far less worried about it. Even if the other person she was in the room with was a man. Off came the armor parts that rested on her hips, and she had to sit down to remove her boots. She had already tossed aside her dark green cloak, a little too close to Linhardt’s field of view, but perhaps it was a deliberate move on her part. Off came her boots, and she was left in a light green dress that was still wet and needed to come off of her body. So, since she did not want to sleep in wet clothing, and after a few failed attempts to grab the zipper to undo the dress. It came off, Hapi having to peel it off to even get it to come off.

Soon enough, both Linhardt and Hapi were dressed in their underwear only, nervously staring back at each other, one on the bed and one in front of a small closet. Linhardt’s eyes did not wish to meet with Hapi’s and unfortunately, this led to him taking in her dark brown skin and her small curves. “I bet you don’t think i’m attractive at all…” Hapi broke the silence, covering her chest quietly. She was dressed in a simple, but quite eye catching, pair of panties and a bra, both colored green like her dress. “N-no! Far from it!” Linhardt blurted out, coming closer and taking one of Hapi’s hands. “You… you look… amazing….” He took a little time to compose himself between words so he didn’t say anything that he might regret in the morning. “If that’s the case... “ Hapi stopped herself, shaking her head. “No… we shouldn’t. We should be getting our rest.” Linhardt let her hand go, agreeing with her. Both lay down in the bed, unfortunately finding the bed a little too small for a pair of bodies caused the two to get closer. While this did help them get warmer, it also made the closeness incredibly awkward. Two scantily clad people of opposite gender together in one bed was bound to cause some hiccups along the way. The first major one was the fact that neither Linhardt nor Hapi could fall asleep. Not because of the tea, but because of how awkward this all was for the two of them. The next came when, in Hapi’s quest for sleep, she had adjusted her position and her rump had sandwiched Linhardt’s curious dick in between their brown roundness. Unintentionally, Hapi started moving around a little, Linhardt felt himself grow aroused as he was being hotdogged. Not quite thinking straight, Linhardt took his free hand and draped it over Hapi, grasping her left breast. Hapi let out quite a cute little moan, some instinct welling up within Linhardt pushing him onward to hear that voice more. 

Linhardt continued to massage Hapi’s left breast, but did not have the reach to make it to her right one. Hapi opened her eyes, and let out a yelp as she tumbled out of the bed, taking Linhardt along with her. “What are you doing, Linhardt!? Oh no! I’m emoting again!” She then covered her eyes when she noticed that Linhardt was pitching a tent in his underwear. “Wh-what are you doing with that…? Are you going to force me to make it go away?” Hapi sounded a bit resentful at the prospect of sex, but she wasn’t fully sure why. “I.. you… you look interested in it, yourself.” Linhardt pointed to the wet section of Hapi’s panties, turning the green of her panties more like that of her cloak. “Do you… need some help with that?” Linhardt started reaching for Hapi’s panties, but she didn’t smack him away. So, he pulled down her panties and revealed her soaked snatch, begging for something inside of it, given how much quim was coming out of her. Her hair down south was a messy patch of red hair that extended all the way down to her ass, surrounding her folds. Linhardt had not done much research into the female form, so he was nervous with all of this, but he dove in regardless, tongue piercing into the demanding entrance of Hapi’s snatch, licking and sucking. His top teeth scraped against her engorged clit, making Hapi squirm and moan like mad, the almost musical moans of the Abyssian driving Linhardt further to draw them out. He kept licking around inside, barely able to reach into her hungry core, his tongue not nearly long enough to satisfy her completely, but it was a wonderful start. As Linhardt continued to eat her out, Hapi grabbed onto his head and drove him further into her crotch, and as he continued, she had her first orgasm ever, and the first orgasm of the night. She released Linhardt’s head, and he came up for air panting hard. “DId you… have to squeeze me inside so tightly? I could… hardly breathe…” Linhardt was on his knees, his pitched tent drawing Hapi out of her current position of lying down and she nearly tore Linhardt’s underwear off of him. He was a little bit below average, hitting about 5 inches. While he could in no way compete with Raphael or Dimitri. Both of them were hulking bruisers with equipment to match. Hapi wrapped one hand around Linhardt’s shaft, slowly jerking him off while she psyched herself up to start sucking it. She did begin to suck him off, trying too quickly to take him all in to her virgin mouth. She wound up having to take a break to cough and hack, since her gag reflex had kicked in and she had to get her mouth free of obstructions. She went back in for another round, taking it far slower this time, working him inside her mouth and covering the whole five inches in her spit, and quite liberally as well. She continued to work him, and felt him twitch inside her mouth. She pulled out, and just when the glans passed over her lips, he erupted into his own first orgasm, and Hapi’s world went white for a little while. She cleared away his cum, tasting a little bit of it. It tasted…. Weird. She had no easy way to describe how he tasted on her tongue, except for just saying he tasted weird. To her sudden shock, she found herself locking lips with Linhardt, and each tasted themselves on the tongue of their partner. It was certainly a very strange experience for the both of them, considering that they had never tasted themselves, or masturbated either. Linhardt broke the kiss first, needing air. “So…. should we…. Go… all the way with this?” Hapi gave him a curt nod, before unclasping her bra and discarding it with her panties and Linhardt’s underwear. She lay on the bed while Linhardt nervously lined himself up with her eager entrance, still leaking it’s quim like it was a waterfall. “Come on!” Hapi demanded, thinking with her sexual core rather than with her brain. With her rather intense demand, Linhardt lurched forward into Hapi’s snatch. She started to bleed a little and Linhardt took their copulations slow and steady. The two were locked into a slow and methodical sex, both clenching and moaning at times, neither having the experience or drive to try other positions or things like a dual assault on Hapi’s breasts and snatch. “I-i’m close, Hapi! Where do you want it?” Linhardt hissed out through clenched teeth, feeling the sensation of being about to cum. “Just do it inside! Save us the cleanup!” Hapi hissed out her own reply, and immediately, he came inside of her. Feeling his cum flood her formerly virgin womb, Hapi had her own climax come and she rode out the waves against a slowly pumping Linhardt as he grew some inside of her. Neither really said much of anything in the way of compliments as they both fell onto the bed, and fell asleep cradled in each other’s sweaty arms.


End file.
